Preguntale a los creepypastas
by Vocaloidfan18
Summary: Aquí puedes preguntar algo y seguro te responderán! ven y atrevete a preguntarle a los creepypastas cualquier cosa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! soy Vocaloidfan18 (antes A.C. recuerdan?) ahora pueden preguntarle algo a cualquier creepypasta. sea divertido o extraño! la idea se me vino a ocurrir cuando cantaba l'm sorry i'm sorry (les recomiendo no ver su letra ni en inglés... es gore) bueno los veo en las respuestas!**  
**Jeff: puaj... si eres odiosa, no sé por qué debo responderle a todos...**  
**Yo: ¬¬''... slendy!**  
***viene Slenderman y golpea a Jeff***  
**Jeff: y eso por qué?!**  
**Slenderman: Anne-san manda...**  
**Masky: *facepalm* no puedo creer que viva con ustedes...**  
**Hoody: yo igual... *le gasp***  
**Smiles: waf wauf? (y mi comida?!)**  
**Yo: se la comió Jeff...**  
**Jeff: qué? ni siquiera me gusta esa porquería! **  
**Enderman: Hola chicos, que cuentan?**  
**Hoody: nada... solo pasandola bien y-**  
**Yo: ya hablaron niñitas... bueno espero sus preguntas! adios!**  
_Anne-san _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! es bueno ver sus preguntas asi que vamos a las respuestas.

raigetsu:  
1) Slenderman porque no te llevas bien con enderman (ademas que tiene una de tu habilidades)  
2)Slenderman tu ya les diste "la charla" a todo el mundo.  
3)Jeff donde encontraste Tu perro?  
4)Primero, se esconde destrar de slenderman jeff te gusta jane the kriller o solo lo consideras tu "amiga"

Slender: porque yo se la di y el muy idiota me atraco en mi propio bosque... y no... no tengo idea de que "charla" hablas.  
Jeff: cerca de la calle del cementerio. además ella me quiere matar... slender va a morir por mi.

KarencitaFrost300:  
BEN te gusta Sally? y Sally te gusta BEN? XD  
Eyeless Jack, que organos te gustan mas?  
Jeff The Killer, es enserio que duermes con un antifaz?  
Slenderman ¿Cual es la nota que dejas en el bosque que mas te gusta?  
Por ultimo pregunta para todos: ¿Que es lo mas dificil de ser una Creepypasta?  
Ben: ella es la que me sigue...  
Sally: él es mío!  
Eyeless jack: sabes que los riñones son los mejores.  
Jeff: No es un antifaz... es una máscara y mi vida.  
Slender: la de "Don't look or he takes you" esa fue la primera que dibuje... (orgullo líquido de slender)  
Jeff: convivir con Slender...  
Slender: convivir con Jeff...  
Sally: no abrazar a Ben!  
Ben: que ella llegue a soltarme...  
Eyeless jack: no robar órganos  
Jane: no querer matar a Jeff, eso es imposible.

XiiTaa . Uzumaki099: (perdón por los espacios pero así me salió D:)  
slender y jeff: por que siempre los ponen a ustedes dos juntos para hacer yaoi? y por que piensan que son amantes?  
masky y hoodie: por que mierda no tienen su propia creepypasta?  
Ben: te gusta sally o solo son rumores?  
Slenderman: por que tienes notas en tu bosque si no quieres que cualquier metiche que anda de fizgón por ahi te las quite? y cuando mierda sale tu pelicula de ENTITY?! Me invitarias a verla?  
espero actualices pronto, por cierto buena esta idea que tuviste me encanta!

Jeff: yo no hago yaoi con slendy!  
Slender: yo no soy su amante, él ni siquiera me cae bien.  
Hoodie y Masky: porque trabajamos juntos y somos socios.  
Ben: rumores...  
Slender: eso es para advertirles, pero me los llevo si no hicieron caso a las notas. y aún no sé pero reserve dos , así que vamos :D!  
(gracias y sí, seguiré)

Little Dark Sapphire:  
vas a seguir este Fanfic?  
Pregunta para Slender: ¿Que se siente no tener cara? Cuéntame :D  
Pregunta para Slendy: Si no tenes cara, ¿Como hablas? xD  
Pregunta para Sally (Si es que esta ahí) : ¿Qué es lo que quieres que todos jueguen contigo demonio con forma de niña? D:  
Pregunta para Jeffrey: ¿Tenes novia? *levanta el cuchillo para empezar a matar a alguien*  
Aquí me ayudó una amiga (Enserio)

Slender: No es nada confortable... pero si siento a las personas. y yo hablo por la forma más simple... paranormal.  
Sally: Si y tu serás la primera :D  
Jeff: No *levanta un cartel* ayuda...

Eso es todo, aún tengo que ver cuando posteo, creo que los fines de semana... bueno, gracias por sus preguntas (pasadas, presentes y futuras) hasta la próxima!  
Anne-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, eh que bien! parece que los creepy tienen trabajo! a las preguntas:**

**KarencitaFrost300: **

**Bien siguientes preguntas! 1) Lost Silver: ¿Te puedo abrazar? :3 Siempre quise acerlo! 2) Sally ¿Cuantas veces abrazas a BEN al dia? 3) Jeff ¿Como reaccionarias si te digo que Liu esta vivo y tiene su propia Creepypasta? 4) Eyeless Jack ¿Usas un cuchillo o un bisturi? 5) Slenderman ¿Es cierto que eras periodista antes de convertirte en Slenderman? 6) Masky y Hoodie ¿Que es lo mas dificil de ser un Proxy de Slenderman?**

**Lost Silver: Si! venga ese abrazo!**

**Sally: 50 veces al día y nadie me gana!**

**Jeff: Liu, ven aquí que te haré más hermoso...**

**Jack: el cuchillo es para novatos... yo uso un bisturí**

**Slender: Si... lastimosamente no me hice millonario...**

**Masky: que sea mejor llevandose víctimas**

**Hoodie: lo mismo...**

**Nanami . Umbreon:**

**Nanami: estooo hola creppys! Soy Nanami y les voy a preguntar algunas cosas por pura curiosidad, slendy... Querido... Dime por favor que esos rumores de que secuestras y violas niños son falsos... Verdad que todo es mentira y solo eres una pobre criatura incomprendida?... Te gustaría que fuera tu amiga? A mi me encantaría, splendorman... XD me quieres?, jeff... Estúpido y sensual jeff... (mas estúpido que sensual xD) puedo ser tu amiga? Me encantariaaaaa! Te ayudo a matar y todo! *w* soy una maestra del disfraz, y conspiro en el FBI xD. Smile... Quien es mi lindo perritoooo?! (?) ok no, por que eres taaan lindo? (no se tu Pero a mi me parece lindo). Ben! Peleas contra mi en pokemon? *saca su dsi* seria todo un honor *pone a todos sus pokemon de nivel 100 en su equipo*. , adoro tu mascara, donde la compraste?. Masky, tambien me gusta la tuya, de casualidad la compraste en el mismo lugar que jack?. ... Bueno eso es todo por ahora ahhhhh y la pregunta canon! Slendy... Jeff... Por que demonios los juntan en el Yaoi? Es que como toda buena yaoista tengo que preguntar xD espero sus respuestassss**

**Slender: Sii... son falsos... **

**Splendorman: un abrazo y un beso :3**

**Jeff: bienvenida a la casa de los killer...**

**Smiles: wauf wauf! (al menos tú me das cariño, no como jeff...)**

**BEN: ok, voy a enviarte a... Charmender nivel 100 (sorry no sé mucho de pokémon)**

**Masky: Si, además que la de Jack está hecha de plástico**

**Jack: Mira quién habla... el que le pidió su máscara a slenderman...**

**Jeff: ... quiero saber qué tienen en la cabeza... ¡Yo no soy gay!**

**Slender: Jeff, vuelve a la cama... (*se cae de la risa*)**

**Delta Strife: **

**Slenderman ¿por que vives en la misma casa con todos los otros Creepypastas? Jeff ¿te gustaria volver a ver a Liu? Eyeless Jack ¿Que es ese liquido negro que sale de tus ojos? Slenderman ¿es verdad que te gusta cocinar?**

**Slender: Porque no tienen otro lugar en donde vivir... *murmura* vagos...**

**Jeff: Me encantaría volver a verlo para hacerlo más hermoso como yo**

**Eyeless: Sangre en descomposición (Eew!)**

**Slender: Si, cocino todo lo que se te ocurra.**

**Lucarioks: **

**1)Pregunta para Jane the Killer: ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por Jeff antes de que matara a tus padres? 2)Pregunta para todos: ¿Alguna vez han tenido problemas con la Fundacion SCP?, e oido que tiene resguardados muchos creepypastas**

**Jane: Si... él era tan sexy... **

**Slender: si, y la verdad son muy sobreprotectores**

**Jeff: todo de allá me parece irreal...**

**Jane: Ellos son tan locos... y logré escapar **

**Masky y Hoodie: ¡Liberen a todos los pastas!**

**BEN: Son demasiado aburridos...**

**para jeff:**

**porque insane es tu locura?**

**Jeff: Porque yo soy el más hermoso de todos los pasta! Jaajajaja! (Houston... tenemos a un loco...)**

**_Me vuelvo loca copiando y pegando reviews D: , bueno no importa! lo que levanto el animo fue ese Glutamine con su matryoshka... es tan adictiva la canción... espero sus próximos reviews, y los creepypastas van a hacer cosplay..._****_(Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!?) , allí nos vemos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo! se me van las ideas de todo D: si alguien tiene una puede decirla... bueno veamos que les tocó a los pastas!**

**KarencitaFrost300:**

**1) Quiero que Jeff haga cosplay de Goku SSJ4! 2) Laughing Jack ¿Me das un caramelo? :3 3) Pregunta para todos ¿Que es lo que mas extrañan de ser... wacala Humanos?**

**Jeff: *se viste de SSJ4* ... es en serio?! (*escritora teniendo ataque de risa*) **

**Laughing Jack: Ten... uno de limón! **

**Jeff: yo a Liu... pero como no quiso ser hermoso como yo...**

**Jane: extraño a mi familia... **

**BEN: No sé de dónde vengo, así que creo que vengo de Majora's mask!**

**Nanami . Umbreon:**

** Nanami: Lol, me caí de risa con lo ultimo que dijiste slendy xD, yay ahora soy de la familia killer... Entonces seria Nanami the killer...o nana the killer... Oh... Tsunami (asi me dijeron en un foro xD) the killer y no se me ocurre mas nada, ya bueno las preguntasss, your mother fucker ben, ¿Tienes un charmander al nivel100 y no lo haz evolucionado?...en serio?, jeff, ya hablando en serio, me caes muy bien pero... No me dijiste la razón por la cual los juntan en el Yaoi, estoy personalmente interesada ya que no se... Me parece algo... ¿Raro? Ya suelta la sopa, habla habla que nana-chan te escuchara todo *pone su brazo al rededor del hombro de jeff, al tiempo que se pone unos lentes de esos que se ponen los psicologos*. Slendy-chan... Muy bueno la ultima respuesta que me diste xD me mato de risa hehehe, no se tu pero yo creo que las personas que se pierden en tu bosque... No desaparecen ni son asesinadas si no que van a narnia ¿Verdad? XD yo lo sabia (wut?) okno, dime... ¿Tienes tUmblr?(por que me supongo que si te pregunto si tienes Facebook me matas... Y no quiero morir virgen...). Splendorman... Toma tu besito *le da un beso en la mejilla* xD te quieroooo. Sally¿Que se siente vivir en ja casa donde eres prácticamente la única niña al Rededor de un monto de chicos que solo se ocupan de sus propios asuntos?... Yo me sentiría algo... Sola... Smiley, mi lindo perrito, tu tranquilo yo te doy cariño *loempeiza a acariciar* . Jack, por que tu mascara es azul? Es por que te gusta o por que no quedaban mas en la tienda?. Masky, me caes bien... ¿Yo a ti te caigo bien?. Ben... Bueno... Jugamos the legend of zelda twilight princess! (ya hasta aquí todo por ahora n.n xD ame tus respuestasciao ciao)**

**BEN: Ehh... es que puedo hackear el juego cuando quiera y por eso está en nivel 100 y también porque soy profesional ... (Novato a la vista...) **

**Jeff: Nanami-chan... corre porque te voy a perseguir con slendy por toda creepy city...**

**(Yo: Nanami... ellos sí son parejas y... ¡Corre!) **

**Slender: Em... si... las personas van a narnia, ven la pelicula y todo... y si tengo tumblr **

**Splendorman: *se sonroja* heheh... gracias!**

**Sally: A veces, muy raro... pero te acostumbras a tener a alguien como BEN**

**Smile: wauf wauf waaaaauf! (Lanzame un huesito! :3)**

**Eyeless: Es azul porque me gusta y me robaron la anterior...**

**Masky: Claro, Nanami the killer! **

**BEN: Jugamos si consigo que Sally me deje de abrazar...**

**Lucarioks:**

**1)Pregunta para Jeff the Killer: ¿Que dices sobre la respuesta de Jane a mi primera pregunta en el capitulo anterior? 2)Pregunta para Slenderman: ¿Por que si tus notas estan en el bosque no se las lleva el viento o las moja la lluvia? 3)Pregunta para Smile Dog: Tierno perrito cullas 2 imagenes tego que regar cada 5 minutos ¿Quieres un huesito? (En mi mente: con veneno) 4)Pregunta para The Observer: Considerando que eres un proxy que manipula el tiempo y el espacio ¿Que se siente que Masky y Hoodie, que son proxys sin ningun poder sean mucho mas populares que tu? 5)Pregunta para Herobrine: ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta hacer en Minecraft? (Ademas de asustar) 6)Pregunta para el mismisimo Zalgo: Quisiera exponer una teoria que quiero que me respondas: Hay un ceepypasta llamado en donde aparece un Sonic con ojos negros y sangrando, ojos como los de tus sirvientes, sin embargo ese Sonic dice ser dios y considerando que eres considerado un dios en el mundo de los creepypastas ¿Significa que tu eras ese Sonic?**

**Jeff: Lo vez? soy sexy porque soy Jeff the killer! **

**Slender: porque les pongo pegamento fuerte y no se las lleva el viento ni las moja el agua**

**Smile: *toma el hueso* *te lo escupe en la cara* *Troll face y se va caminando por ahí***

**The Observer: Algún día voy a ser famoso... y más que Masky y Hoodie**

**Herobrine: Trollear a Steve con Endermans... **

**Zalgo: No exactamente, él es un sirviente mío solamente que me dice lo que pasa en el mundo Creepy**

_¡Al fin! bueno mi laptop próxima no tarda para navidad y voy a poder manejar esto mejor... Nanami! tus preguntas me hacen el día y gracias a todos por sus preguntas, nos vemos la próxima! Si quieren hay cosplays de Vocaloids, Series o Personajes *sale corriendo* (Todos: ¡Anne-san! )_


End file.
